1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a color-filter substrate having an alignment layer divided in multiple alignment layer trains formed on a color filter, a method and an apparatus for manufacturing the color-filter substrate, a liquid crystal device, and a method for manufacturing the liquid crystal device.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal devices have been recently broadly used for displays of electronic equipment including cellular phones, portable computers, video cameras, projectors, etc. This type of liquid crystal device contains liquid crystal sealed between a pair of substrates and controls the state of the alignment of the liquid crystal by an electric field applied to the liquid crystal, thereby displaying images. Accordingly, liquid crystal devices have alignment layers on each of opposing surfaces of a pair of substrates, and control the state of the alignment of the liquid crystal under no electric field by the controlling force of the alignment layers. For color display in liquid crystal devices, a color filter layer is disposed under the alignment layer of one substrate.
Although flexography is well known as a method for forming an alignment layer on each substrate, a so-called droplet discharge method of forming an alignment layer on a substrate with a droplet discharge head has been recently proposed as a method of providing a relatively stable quality as compared with the flexography.
For example, a technique of forming a pattern by discharging a minute viscous material onto a substrate with an inkjet printer head has been disclosed.